


Whispering

by RedMushroom



Series: Screw prompts, give me points! [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles - freeform, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha è ubriaco e ricoperto di glitter. (prompt 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> Per rigor di logica: i fatti narrati non sono veramente accaduti, Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins sono persone reali, appartenenti a se stessi, e tutto ciò che è stato scritto è frutto di fantasia. 
> 
> Also: l'autrice è molto combattuta su questi due, vuole benissimo alle loro famiglie e possibilmente le vanno bene in qualsiasi freeform (perché hanno un'amicizia bellissima e nclpf)

“Mi stai riempiendo di glitter” dice, e può sentire la risata di Misha sulla sua pelle, odore di alcool ad accompagnarla.

Jensen percepisce il suo corpo tremare.

“Il rosa brillante ti dona” Misha dice tranquillamente, strofinando il naso appena dietro il suo orecchio, e baciando subito dopo.

Jensen mugola, il suo stomaco si chiude e sente un calore attorcigliarsi nel petto “Uh – Mish - ” cerca di muoversi almeno un po' lontano, il viso in fiamme, ma l'altro semplicemente gli posa una mano sulla spalla, immobilizzandolo con un solo gesto, le labbra sono sul suo collo, adesso.

È anche peggio. Chiude gli occhi, inspirando forzatamente. “Sei ubriaco.”

Questo non lo ferma. Le mani rimangono ferme, strette intorno ai suoi vestiti come se si stesse aggrappando per non cadere. Chissà come è il suo equilibro. Ha quasi paura di lasciarlo andare.

“Lo so”

“Misha -”

“Lo volevo fare da un po'” confessa, bisbigliando, le labbra ancora aperte lungo la linea della sua mandibola. Jensen non può non immobilizzarsi – sente tutta l'aria che ha nei polmoni scomparire. Ha bevuto troppo. Hanno bevuto troppo, non dovevano uscire per ubriacarsi, le riprese sono finite e il giorno dopo devono tornare tutti a casa. “ _Questo_. Mostrarti quanto sei – quanto sei -” si ferma, si mangia da solo le parole.

Jensen ha un enorme nodo in gola, adesso. Pensa, _come toglierò via questi glitter_. Pensa, _non direbbe mai queste cose, se fosse sobrio_. E quindi cerca di riprendersi un po' di se stesso (fallendo), perché sa che è Misha. Che è quel genere di persona che il giorno dopo le cose le prende a cuore. Che non se lo perdonerebbe mai. Jensen non se lo perdonerebbe mai – sa che ci sono cose che non può ottenere e che non potrebbe mai sentire se fosse sobrio.

Una delle mani di Misha smette di tirarlo. Risale, le dita fredde gli accarezzano la schiena e si fermano proprio dietro la nuca. Al buio, in mezzo alla strada, in un vicolo sul retro, fatica a vedere il modo in cui viene guardato quando Misha alza gli occhi. Sembra lucidissimo quando dice “Sei bello.” con facilità, senza nascondersi dietro nessun mezzo sorriso. Nessuna battuta.

Jensen si aggrappa a lui. Lo stomaco sempre chiuso (dio dio dio). Si sente così debole, in quel momento. “Ti riaccompagno in hotel.”

Misha sbatte gli occhi. È stupidamente inconsapevole. Lo detesta. E pensa che è così vicino _e ---_

“Sono serio, Jens.” mormora, tanto basso da poter essere udito solo se si è tanto vicini quanto lo sono in quel momento. “Non sto –“

“Sei ubriaco.” lo tronca, subito, di nuovo, distogliendo lo sguardo “E ti riporto in hotel. Prova a ripeterlo quando potrai dire l'alfabeto al contrario.”

Silenzio. Dura poco. “Lo farò.” Misha stringe le labbra, parla quasi con riverenza.

Jensen non si permette di sentirsi bene per una cosa del genere.

“Chiamo un taxi.”

 


End file.
